


Daddy Malik

by annia_payne



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: BDSM, Fame, M/M, Marriage, Money, Polyamory, SubmissiveHarry, Sugardaddy, daddyzayn, submissiveliam, submissivelouis, submissiveniall, topzayn, zarry - Freeform, zayn centric, ziall, ziam, zianourry - Freeform, zianourrysmut, zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annia_payne/pseuds/annia_payne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn was simply looking for a twink to satisfy his sexual pleasures but then ended up with four.</p><p>Liam Payne, Harry Styles, Niall Horan, & Louis Tomlinson all compete to win over Mr. Malik's heart because to them, only one of them would ever make it to have that title with the heartless billionaire.</p><p>"Daddy! That's not fair, he has more than me!"</p><p>"He loves me more."</p><p>"Oh please, if anything I have the best ass out of all of us."</p><p>"Daddy bought me a ring."</p><p>© All Rights Reserved, 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Description

Zayn was simply looking for a twink to satisfy his sexual pleasures but then ended up with four.

Liam Payne, Harry Styles, Niall Horan, & Louis Tomlinson all compete to win over Mr. Malik's heart because to them, only one of them would ever make it to have that title with the heartless billionaire.

"Daddy! That's not fair, he has more than me!" Niall would whine.

"He loves me more." Harry would retort.

"Oh please, if anything I have the best ass out of all of us." Louis interjects.

"Daddy bought me a ring." Liam squeals.

Sugar daddy Zayn centric   
2012!Liam, 2012!Harry, 2012!Niall, & 2012!Louis  
2015!Zayn

All Rights Reserved, 2015  
Annia A.

**Caution: This book will contain crude indecent language, bdsm, explicit and graphic descriptions, & sexual content.**

**All the love, A**

 


	2. Prologue

"Daddy, can I buy the red pair instead?" Niall wraps his arms around Zayn's neck, straddling his waist where the businessman was seated on his swivel chair in his office.

"I'm working, pumpkin. We'll talk about this later." Zayn answers, completely distracted by the many piles of papers on his cherry wood desk.

"But daddy please..." Niall whines, burying his face in Zayn's neck before kissing it softly, licking it and then biting the skin gently.

"Niall." Zayn ordered sternly, making the blonde blush in embarrassment and stop what he was doing. Daddy Malik never called him by his first name unless he was in trouble or he was doing something intolerable.

"I'm sorry, daddy." Niall says softly, moving to get off of Zayn's lap. Zayn wraps his arm around Niall's waist, holding him in place.

"How many times does daddy have to tell you to not interrupt him when he's working, pet?" Zayn drops his pen, lifting Niall's chin. Niall's cheeks turn a deeper shade of pink as he bites his bottom lip softly.

"Way too many." Louis' voice is heard as he walks through Zayn's office door, shutting it behind him before dropping his bookbag on the leather chair.

"Hi daddy." Louis smiles innocently, going around Zayn's desk so he can sit on it, Niall's back between his legs.

"Hello, sweetheart. How was school?" Zayn reaches his arm forward so he can rub Louis' thigh gently, nodding his head so Louis can lean down and kiss him.

Louis does so happily, leaning forward when Niall moves his head to the side. He kisses Zayn softly, letting their lips linger for a moment before adding tongue. Niall rolls his eyes, eventually tired of craning his neck so he joins in.

Zayn holds the back of Niall's and Louis' heads, his tongue being bitten and sucked on by both of his twinks. The three way kiss turns a little too hot too fast, Louis' saliva exchanging with Niall's while Zayn's exchanges with Louis'. Louis' hands find their way to Niall's torso, sliding under the blonde's shirt so he can twist his nipples with his fingers.

Niall holds the back of Louis' neck, moaning softly when Zayn sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and Louis nibbles on his top one. Zayn groans in satisfaction, pulling Niall closer when the blonde grinds on him slowly. He uses his other hand to grab onto Louis' jaw, shoving his tongue down the sassy boy's throat.

Louis whines in surprise, removing one hand from Niall's breast to tangle his fingers in Zayn's hair.

They all pull away slowly, lips red, bitten, and swollen. Louis rests his forehead on the back of Niall's head so he can control his breathing. Niall's hand rubs at Zayn's broad chest and Zayn sits back with a smirk.

"School was okay." Louis finally answers breathlessly after a couple of minutes.

"That's great. How'd you do on your Chemistry test?" Zayn grabs Louis' hand and kisses the back of it, not letting it go.

"I think I did good. It was pretty easy if I'm being honest. I missed you though. Haven't seen you all day." Louis can't help the fuzzy feeling that occurs in his stomach whenever his daddy shows him affection.

"I missed you too, cupcake. And I'm sure Nialler missed you too, right?" Zayn pulls Louis forward for another kiss and then looks at Niall. Niall rolls his eyes fondly when he turns to look at Louis.

"Yeah, I missed you too, Lou." Niall unstraddles Zayn's waist, sitting on the dark man's thigh instead. Zayn pats his other thigh and Louis hops off of the desk and takes his place on Zayn's leg.

"You know what daddy wants you both to do for him?" Zayn looks between his youngest sugar babies, loving the overpowering feeling he gets when he orders them around.

"What is it daddy?" Niall and Louis ask in unison, elbowing each other afterwards. They were always play fighting and arguing. It's not that they didn't like each other or didn't get along, they just enjoyed riling each other up and then getting a spanking from their daddy later on as punishment.

"I'm going home in about two hours or so. When I get there, I want you both naked and spread out for me in the playroom. Wear the largest butt plugs there are and then hand cuff your wrists together. You two need to get along and handcuffing you together while you receive your punishment is a step in the right direction. Now go." Zayn squeezes his boys' ass cheeks, watching them get off of his lap after each plant a kiss to his cheek.

"Yes, daddy." They obey, Louis rocking his hips from side to side as he walks out of the room and Niall smacking the back of his head playfully.

"No matter what you do, he's still going to want to fuck me first." Niall sticks his tongue out childishly at his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prologue takes place a couple of months after the boys actually become Zayn's sugar babies. This is just an excerpt from one of the future chapters.
> 
> I'm excited for this book, eeekk. Are you?
> 
> Btw, the actual chapters will be a bit longer than this so don't worry.
> 
> Comment & let me know what you think x
> 
> ~ Annia ❤


	3. Chapter One

The Uni life wasn't always as fun as people made it out to be. You still have to do assignments, homework, essays and projects.

Luckily for Harry, Liam, Niall and Louis, they had each other to rely on and they always had one another's backs.

"I hope our first year goes smoothly. I heard they always make it tougher for the freshmans." Louis sighs, hooking his backpack onto his left shoulder while the four boys stand in front of the large campus they would be learning at for the next four years.

"We'll be fine." Harry rolls his eyes, patting Louis' back.

"As long as there's good lunch food, I'm good." Niall shrugs, grabbing Liam's hand.

"I just want to have a fun year. You guys ready?" Liam smiles, taking a deep breath.

"Yup." Niall, Louis and Harry say in unison before the best friends start walking towards the entrance.

¤

The freshman orientation being held at one of the auditoriums is the most interesting thing that has happened all day.

"I have this math professor who's like sixty five. All she kept on talking about is how her husband left her for a stripper three years ago. It's sad really." Harry eats his banana while explaining to his friends how his first day was going so far.

"At least your teacher talks to you. My history teacher just sat there and gave the class dirty looks. It was creepy." Louis shudders, setting his backpack on his lap.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We're proud to have you as new students of NYU. We welcome you here with open arms and we hope to give you the best education there is." The founder of New York University spoke into the microphone.

"We always want our students to be the best they can be and reach for the stars. But you always need a little motivation and a push in the right direction. Without further ado, I welcome to the stage multi-platinum billionaire, Mr. Zayn Malik." The audience cheered and clapped, even stood up to welcome such an important human being onto the stage.

"Oh my gosh." Harry paused while eating his banana, the long, yellow fruit in front of his mouth.

"He is sex on legs." Louis grabs Harry's arm, sitting up straight so he can stare at the man clad in a business suit walk over to the podium.

"He can take my virginity any day." Niall practically drools, a hand on his chest.

"Guys, he's probably married." Liam rolls his eyes at his friends, tapping his pen against his leg.

Niall, Louis and Harry all turn their heads to look at Liam. They stare at the boy like he has three heads, scoffing.

"Liam, seriously. Can you let us have a moment?" Louis asks sarcastically, turning back around to face the stage.

"Fine, whatever. You guys look dumb drooling over some thirty year old man anyway." Liam scoffs, his chin in his hand.

Everything Mr. Malik was saying was going through one ear and out of the other for the boys. Except for Liam that is. He was actually taking notes on the businessman's advice and listening carefully to the valid points he was making.

When it was time to be dismissed from the auditorium, the founder of the University and Mr. Malik stood at the exit to answer any questions that any of the new students had.

"Act normal. Act normal." Niall slaps Louis' arm, clearing his throat. Louis nods, fixing his fringe and turning around to wipe something off from Harry's face.

Liam sighs dramatically, a little annoyed with the fact that his best friends were really trying to go impress a man who probably has a family back home and won't even pay attention to four idiots who just started Uni.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Malik. My name is Harry Styles." Harry smiles his cheeky grin, shaking the dark man's hand when he holds it out.

"Nice to meet you, Harreh. Are these your friends?" Zayn moves to shake each of the other boys' hands.

Louis' knees almost give out on him when he spots the various tattoos on Mr. Malik's hands.

"Yes. I'm Louis Tomlinson. Nice to meet you." It wasn't Louis' fault that he forgot to let go of Mr. Malik's hand.

Zayn hums, pulling his hand out of Louis' with a deep, calm laugh. "Nice to meet you too, Loueh. And you are?" Zayn asks when he gets to Niall, smiling softly at the blonde boy with the sparkling blue eyes.

"Huh? Oh me? I'm Niall." Niall chuckles nervously, gulping when he shakes Mr. Malik's hand.

"Nice name. And..." Zayn moves to Liam who he noticed wasn't all that excited to greet him. Liam didn't say his name or say hello, he just smiled politely and internally hoped for this stupid introduction to be over.

Zayn raises a thick, sleek brow. This boy with the chocolate brown eyes and the large birthmark on his neck wasn't going crazy over meeting him or for standing in front of him. Which is weird for the billionaire because he's so used to everyone falling at his feet.

"You're not going to tell me your name, brown eyes?" Zayn smirks, holding his hand out.

"Liam. Liam Payne." Liam shakes Zayn's hand, avoiding eye contact. He didn't want to feel awkward because this whole situation was already uncomfortable. Especially when his best friends were all just talking about how the billionaire would look in bed.

"Pleasure to meet you, Leeyum. You're quite the character, hmm? Do any of you boys have any questions?"

_Yes, how big is your cock?_

_On a scale from one to ten, how good would you say you are in bed?_

_Are you gay?_

_You're not married are you?_

Were only a few of the questions running through the boys' heads as they admired Mr. Malik.

"Mr. Malik here is one of the investors here for our school, he recently agreed to partner up with us to campaign and motivate young kids like yourselves to go to school." Mr. Richardson announced proudly.

"Really? Do you run any programs or clubs that kids can join to help?" Liam questioned.

"Yes, we-." Mr. Richardson started but Louis cut him off.

"Yeah, uh huh so Mr. Malik, how did you become so successful? You know, so rich and wealthy?" Louis' eyes were wide with curiosity and filled with hunger as he basically eye raped their motivational speaker.

"Rude." Liam glares at his best friend, slapping the back of the shorter lad's head.

"Mr. Richardson mentioned earlier that you are a multi-platinum billionaire." Niall adds onto Louis' question.

"What they said." Harry points at Niall and Louis, tilting his head to eye Zayn's lips.

Liam rolls his eyes for the millionth time that day. Again, he couldn't f ucking understand. What the hell did his friends love about Mr. Malik anyway?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, not entertaining for a first chapter but this is just introducing how the boys met Zayn.
> 
> Why do you think Liam is annoyed with the boys drooling over Zayn?
> 
> Comment #zaynsaccenttho if you peeped the way he said each of the boys' names lol.
> 
> ~ Annia <3


	4. Chapter Two

"Do you think Mr. Malik is on campus today? I heard he was paying the dean a visit to sign some checks for the organization he's running. Oh my gosh, I would do anything just to see him one more time." Harry sighs happily, taking a long, slow bite out of his banana. He props his legs onto Louis' thighs, poking his bestfriend in the stomach with his toe.

"You don't know the things I would do just to kiss him." Niall whimpers, his Lays potato chips crunching under his teeth as he chews. He was sitting on another couch, away from Harry and Louis but made himself very comfortable.

"Fuck kissing. I wanna ride him. Bloody hell, I'm getting horny just thinking about his penis. What if he has a small penis? Like the size of my thumb or pinky?" Louis gasps, holding his fingers up and then quickly putting them back down with wide eyes.

"Doesn't matter. I can make it work. His beauty makes up for it. I mean, fuck, just look at his face. It looks like he was carved by angels and then they just threw him out of heaven because they made him too beautiful." Niall says dreamily, licking another chip before stuffing it in his mouth.

"While you all sit here and daydream about a grown man who doesn't even acknowledge that you guys go to the school anymore, I'm going out. So bye." Liam shakes his head, getting up from his giant, purple beanbag that was next to the couch Niall was sitting on.

"Lima bean, wait! I wanna go too!" Niall jumps, his eyes sparkling before grabbing onto Liam's hand tightly.

Liam couldn't say no to that sweet, innocent face. The face that had the biggest blue eyes on them, the cutest little pointy nose and those perfect, pink lips.

"Fine c'mon. But don't talk about Mr. Malik the whole time or I will leave you." Liam warns, Niall nodding his head frantically.

"What crawled up your butt this morning, Li? Geesh." Harry asks, head rested on the back of the couch.

"Not dick. I'll tell you that." Louis scoffs, cackling loudly after Liam throws a couch cushion at his head. Harry snickers from beside Louis, puckering his lips to smooch at Liam.

"You guys are a pain in my ass." Liam rolls his eyes, dragging Niall towards the door who was trying to eat his chips with one hand.

"Except for me." Niall turns around to Harry and Louis, sticking his tongue out childishly.

"Right Li?" Niall turns back to Liam with a wide, goofy smile. Liam tries to fight off the smile on his face, kissing Niall's cheek softly. "Right leppy." Liam nods, Niall moaning in embarrassment.

"Don't call me that." Niall pouts, removing his hand from Liam's grasp so he can flick the latter's ear but Liam catches his wrist in midair, intertwining their fingers before taking the bag of chips out of Niall's other hand.

"Don't even think about it." Liam stares into Niall's eyes, referring at the attempt to flick his ear. "And we're going to grab food on our way out so leave the junk." Liam throws the open bag at Louis, a few of the chips landing on Harry's legs and in Louis' thighs.

"Bye dumb and dumber." Liam smirks playfully at Louis and Harry, pulling a blushing Niall out of the door.

"Bye honey! Hurry back home!" Harry snickers, covering his mouth.

"Make a move, Niall!" Louis screams, his voice cracking.

He hears Niall yell back a "Shut up twat!" right before the front door to their flat slams shut.

The four bestfriends decided it would be easier and even more fun if they got a flat and lived together rather than each having separate dorms with psycho roommates. Each of them were going to look for jobs this month because after all their parents pitched in and payed their deposit and first month's rent, it was the least they could do.

It was a five bedroom flat with a bathroom in each, living room, dining area, kitchen, den and a large office where the boys usually went to study or work on their school work. Overall, it was a decent living space for the four bestfriends and it was in a very clean area of Manhattan, very close to their University.

"Do you think Niall will ever tell Liam how he feels?" Louis asks Harry, eating the chips that fell in his lap. Harry changes the channel on their television, shaking his head.

"Nah, I doubt it mate. I feel like he doesn't really want to tell Liam but he wants Liam to find out by himself. Like he keeps dropping hints and lately I think Liam has been noticing." Harry replies, crossing his ankles, legs still sat on Louis' thighs.

"I want them to figure it out so bad. Just imagine how cute they'll be, Haz. Liam all protective over Niall and everything. He already treats the bloke like he's a child." Louis shrugs, sighing.

"Niall's been distracted with Mr. Malik though." Harry chuckles, hand under his head.

"I want that man." Louis suddenly says very adamantly. Harry turns to look at Louis, an eyebrow raised.

"So do I."

"I'm going to get him first." Louis glares at the curly haired lad.

"Not if I beat you to it." Harry retorts with a click of his tongue.

"You will not."

"Will to."

"Not."

"To."

~

"Why do you act like that?" Niall asks Liam where they were sat on a bench in Central Park, eating ice cream cones.

"Act like what?" Liam says from where his head is layed in Niall's lap, Niall running his fingers through his best friend's hair. A best friend who he's been innocently crushing on since their senior year of high school.

"So...angry. Everytime the boys and I talk about Mr. Malik you get all tense and annoyed." Niall furrows his brows, biting his bottom lip softly. He didn't realize that his vanilla ice cream was melting in his hand. He was too busy gawking at Liam's deep, brown eyes.

"Because you guys are acting like he's going to magically start acknowledging you all and wanting to be your sugar daddy or something. It's stupid." Liam shrugs, licking his chocolate cone.

Niall stays silent, biting his lip harder as he watches the way Liam's tongue flicks over the frozen dessert and inserts the top scoop into his mouth. He practically drools at Liam's pink, plump lips moving around the cone.

When a drop of Niall's ice cream falls on Liam's top lip, Liam laughs and taps Niall's chin.

"Nialler, your ice cream is melting on me." Liam chuckles, waving his hand in front of Niall's face.

"Oh shit, m'sorry mate. I'll get it off..." Niall blinks, moving his cone away from Liam's body. Niall leans down to bring his finger to Liam's lip but Liam groans, grabbing the back of Niall's head before crashing their lips together.

Niall licks the ice cream from Liam's lip before letting Liam's tongue slide into his mouth. They snog for a moment, Niall tangling his fingers in Liam's hair and tugging at it while he moans.

"See? You got it off." Liam smirks after pulling away from the kiss, sitting up completely.

"Uh-I-wha-what was that?" Niall stammers in disbelief, motioning to Liam's lips.

"C'mon, let's get back home." Liam smirks, ignoring Niall's question before grabbing Niall's warm, pale hand.

Niall gets up against his will, staring at Liam in shock.

"Close your mouth, babe. We don't want bugs flying in there." Liam kisses Niall's cheek while they walk down the sidewalk. Niall gulps, closing his mouth with a nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of Niall and Liam together?
> 
> ~ Annia <3


	5. Chapter Three

**Couple days later**

"Mr. Malik. You have a Liam Payne here to see you. He's here for his internship." The business mogule's secretary informs him.

"Let him in." Zayn waves his hand, closing the yellow manila folder he was reviewing.

Zayn sits back in his swivel chair, hands clasped in front of him as he waits for whoever the hell it was to come in. Low and behold, in walked the same, beautiful chocolate-eyed boy from the college he was visiting last week.

"Good morning Mr. Malik." Liam greets politely, clearing his throat as he walks towards Zayn's desk.

"It is now." Zayn smirks, eyeing the college student up and down.

Liam's eyes widen a bit and he nervously takes a seat in one of the leather chairs across from Zayn's desk.

"I'm here for my interview, Mr. Malik. For my internship." Liam doesn't beat around the bush. He didn't like it when older men hit on him and he sure as hell didn't want Zayn hitting on him either. But...what harm could that do right?

"Noted." Zayn hums, fixing the sleeves of his white dress shirt.

Liam taps his fingers on his binder nervously, waiting for the entrepreneur to start asking him questions.

"You know you have some nerve applying for an internship here when you weren't exactly the nicest of people when we first met. Aren't you the one with the little group of friends? I think I remember an Irish one being there too. And that little fast one who's so eager, Loueh isn't it? Has one big ass, I'll tell you that much." Zayn leans forward on his elbows, an intimidating vibe radiating off of him and onto Liam.

"Um, yes those are my friends. However, me applying for an internship has nothing to do with them or how I acted when you and I first met. This is strictly business." Liam makes hand gestures as he defends himself.

"If you know so much about business, I suppose you'd know that first impressions are the make and break between you suceeding in what you what to do or not." Zayn retorts, standing up before shoving his hands in his dress pants' pockets.

"No, I didn't know that." Liam replies rather coldly, trying to not glare at the hot, tall man in front of him. He also noticed that Mr. Malik's hair wasn't jet black anymore but rather a nice, dirty blonde and it was slicked back.

"Didn't think so. The next time you decide to walk into my office with your smart mouth, be sure to know a few things about the industry. I like a person who doesn't have any loose screws up here." Zayn taps his temple for emphasis.

Liam scoffs, standing up to glare at the puissant businessman.

"I'll have you know that I am very smart Mr. Malik. I've maintained a four point o GPA average throughout my whole senior year of highschool and have one of the highest SAT scores in my entire class." Liam points, clearly frustrated.

"I didn't question your intelligence Mr. Payne. I simply gave you some advice. Take it or leave it. The door is right there, make your way out of it or I'll have security escort you." Zayn looks down at his diamond, gold watch, pointing towards the closed  door.

"This is unbelievable. What happened to that motivational speaker who was speaking so highly of success for young adults at NYU last week, hmm? I thought if we wanted something bad enough we're supposed to make it happen." Liam challenges with a scowl.

"Young boy, I am not going to tell you again. Get out of my office." Zayn didn't like it when someone else had higher power over him. He despises being belittled and appearing small in front of anyone. He's managed to remain the boss after all these years and he wasn't going to let some smart-mouthed twink rid him of his title.

"Oh you'd like that Mr. Malik. So you won't have to deal with someone intelligent and who has an opinion. Face it, you just don't want me here because you feel threatened by my intellectuality. You're nothing but a bold face liar who-." Liam didn't get a chance to finish his last sentence before he was being yanked roughly by his arms and slammed into the nearest wall.

"I don't know who you think you are talking to me like that. You will respect me, you got that." Zayn restrains Liam's arms behind his back, Liam's face pressed against the wall. The binder he was carrying was laid out on the floor, pieces of paper scattered out of it.

Liam closes his eyes and angrily tries to push Zayn off but the powerful man shoves Liam into the wall again and breathes down his neck.

"Now you're going to apologize like the little bitch you are, you got that?" Zayn orders angrily, body pressed against Liam's backside. "Do you understand me?" Zayn growls in Liam's ear, crotch pressed harshly into Liam's ass.

Liam gulps, nodding his head.

"What, you can't talk now? Open your mouth and speak, little boy." Zayn wraps his hand around Liam's throat and pulls the latter's head back against his shoulder. Liam swallows the lump in his throat and scolds himself for enjoying this. He tries to squeeze his legs so his hard on won't keep growing but damnit, Mr. Malik has no idea what he was doing to Liam and his body right now.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malik." Liam croaks out, arching his back when Zayn's hand leaves his throat and travels down to his crotch. Zayn cups Liam's clothed member, pulling Liam into him even more.

"Well would you look at that? Smart little Liam doesn't know how to control himself. Make me understand Liam Payne, are you turned on by this?" Zayn bites down on Liam's earlobe, making the Uni student whimper. Liam nods tentatively, eyes wide and face red as he blushes in embarrassment.

"Answer me." Zayn orders, tightening his grip on Liam's hardened c ock.

"Yes! Yes, I am." Liam nearly shouts, a tiny moan making its way out of his mouth. "Please, stop. Mr. Malik, please you're hurting me." Liam whines.

"Oh you're really going to be hurting after I get done with you." Zayn says darkly, dragging Liam's body over to his desk where he clears it of all the papers and documents and bends Liam over it.

Liam curses himself in his mind for even liking this one bit. His body was betraying him and he was battling with himself. All he could think about right now is how much of a hypocrite he's going to look like when the boys find out that he was getting it on with Mr. Malik. Especially after how unimpressed and annoyed Liam always seems whenever they bring him up.

"What are you doing? No, stop. You can't do that, don't touch me." Liam panics when he hears Zayn's belt unbuckling.

"Shut the f uck up and stay still." Zayn lands a large smack down on Liam's ass, the Wolverhampton native jerking his body forward at the contact.

He can't let this happen.

He can't let Mr. Malik f uck him. It's wrong.

How will he explain this to Niall? He can't hurt him like this, they kissed the other day for crying out loud.

But a kiss doesn't mean anything right? Liam questions himself.

"You think you can waltz your pretty ass in here and disrespect me in my building? That's right, I own this whole f ucking building and I'm not going to let some little twink like you talk to me any kind of way you please. Get on your knees." Zayn yanks his belt out of the loops of his dress pants. He grabs Liam by his neck and turns the boy around so he can drop to his knees.

Liam groans, reaching his hand up so he can grab Zayn's arm but Zayn puts him in a headlock, chuckling darkly.

"You don't have any power in here, do you understand me? Now you're going to open your little mouth and suck me off until I cum. Got that?" Zayn unzips his pants and pulls his erection out. Liam nods in comprehension, coughing since Zayn's arm was tight around his throat.

Zayn holds Liam by his hair and moves in front of him, shoving his c ock into Liam's warm mouth. Liam gags immediately because of the rough intrusion. He digs his nails into Zayn's thighs but bobs his head, obeying Mr. Malik's orders.

He knows this is wrong on so many levels and he can't explain why he loves this right now. He never knew he would love being treated like this or being dominated so roughly. But then again, maybe it's just Mr. Malik he loves being dominated by.

Zayn groans as he watches Liam suck him off like the good boy he is. Liam hollows his cheeks and wraps one hand around the base of Zayn's c ock so he can pump it in his mouth.

"I knew your mouth was good for something else other than talking back." Zayn moans in satisfaction, tugging at Liam's hair as pleasure courses through his body. Liam moves his head, deepthroating Zayn before pulling off with a gasp, slob drooling out of his mouth.

"Swallow it." Zayn pushes Liam's head forward into his crotch, the tip of his member hitting the back of Liam's throat. Liam squeezes his hand around Zayn's member and his eyes water when Zayn pushes his head so far that his nose rubs in Mr. Malik's pubic hairs.

Before Zayn can release in the boy's mouth, he pulls Liam's head back roughly and yanks him up by his hair. Liam gasps, coughing uncontrollably, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Zayn turns him around and bends him back over his cherry wood desk, yanking Liam's jeans down his legs. Liam grips the edges of the desk and licks his lips. The cool air hitting his ass makes him spread his legs further and he nearly screams when Zayn's tongue comes in contact with his asshole.

"Oh my go-oh Mr-." Liam gasps, body jerking forward when Zayn strikes his ass with his belt.

"The only thing I want to hear from your mouth are moans. Test me and you won't be able to even do that too." Zayn warns, licking a stripe up Liam's ass.

Liam nods, a deep groan pushing past his lips when Zayn starts lapping at his rim. Liam bites his bottom lip so he won't speak but loud moans escape anyway.

Zayn kneads his ass cheeks roughly in his hands and pushes his tongue inside of Liam's pink, tight hole.

"Ohhh." Liam quickly slaps a hand over his mouth when he realizes he spoke. Zayn pulls away from his ass completely before striking Liam's ass with the belt again.

"You just don't know how to follow rules, do you?" Zayn tsks, leaning over Liam so he can kiss up his neck and finally move to his lips. He turns Liam's head so they can make eye contact, soft brown eyes locking with hard, bambi ones. "I have something for disobedient twinks like you." Zayn says over Liam's lips.

Liam's breath hitches in his throat and he holds his gaze with Zayn. Zayn presses their mouths together and Liam swears he felt something in his knees snap like twigs. As Liam gets lost in the passionate make out session, Zayn shoves his c ock inside of Liam's asshole with no warning or mercy, raw.

"Ah, f uck! That hur-." Liam screams in Zayn's mouth but Zayn cuts him off by biting his tongue gently. Liam whimpers, hands scrambling to grab onto anything he could find.

"Be quiet." Zayn commands, wrapping an arm around Liam's stomach and his other hand intertwining their fingers on the surface of his desk.

Liam's eyebrows crease in pain and he whines pitifully but Zayn didn't give him the option to move. Zayn pulls Liam's hip back and thrusts in hard, Liam moaning incoherently.

"Tighter than anything I've ever had." Zayn praises the young lad, sucking on Liam's plump, bottom lip while he pounds into him from behind.

Liam lets out high-pitched whimpers, whines and moans, chest heaving up and down while he breathes rapidly. He clenches extremely tight around Zayn's member because of the pain but finds himself closing his eyes and moaning in pleasure.

Zayn continues to plow into him fast and hard, balls slapping against Liam's ass while wet, squishy noises blend in with their loud moans.

"F uck." Zayn groans in intense pleasure, building up a rhythmic pace as he f ucks the college student.

"M-Mr. Mal-Malik." Liam moans in utmost ecstasy, forgetting he wasn't allowed to speak.

Zayn drops a hard slap to Liam's ass cheek but continues to stroke him deeply.

"It's daddy to you." Zayn whispers in Liam's ear, Liam reaching for the back of Zayn's head while he moans again.

"Da-daddy Malik..." Liam presses their lips together and Zayn licks into Liam's mouth, chasing after their orgasms.

"Unh." Liam's moans could put a pornstar to shame. He closes his eyes when he feels his stomach muscles tighten and a burning sensation forming in the pit of his stomach.

"Who am I?" Zayn rams into Liam with short, hard thrusts.

"Daddy." Liam moans immediately, panting heavily as he clenches and unclenches around Mr. Malik's shaft.

"Repeat it." Zayn bites his earlobe, sucking a nasty, dark hickey right below his ear.

"Daddyyyy." Liam grunts, shooting his load on his stomach and Mr. Malik's desk.

Zayn holds Liam's hip and mercilessly pounds into him so he can chase his own orgasm. Liam trembles beneath him and continues to scream his name, cumming uncontrollably between his body and the desk.

"Take it like the little slut you are." Zayn grunts, plowing into Liam six more times until he busts his nut deep inside of the lad.

Liam lets out heavy, loud pants, face scrunched up as Zayn continues to stroke him and abuse his prostate. Zayn pulls out after he's satisfied, watching his cum slowly drip out of Liam's ass.

Liam drops his head on the desk, vision slightly blurred. He feels Zayn's hand sliding out of his and he whines because he can't move his body.

"Make sure you clean up after yourself." Zayn grabs a pack of cigarettes from his drawer in his desk along with a lighter. He pulls his pants back up his legs but leaves it unbuttoned. He takes off his dress shirt since some cum got on the hem of it. He throws it over his chair and walks over to the leather couch over to the side of the room. As he lights up his cigar and puts it between his lips, he sits down and throws his legs up on the coffee table.

With much difficulty, Liam stands up and finally pulls his jeans up his legs. He clenches his teeth so he won't complain about the aching pain in his backside.

"What about my internship? Am I accepted?" Liam questions after he pulls himself together.

"You should be able to answer that yourself, smart mouth." Zayn simply retorts, blowing the smoke out of his nose as he smirks.

Liam glares at the businessman but then remembers what might happen if he keeps it up.

He limps out of Mr. Malik's office after grabbing his belongings but one thing was left uncertain.

Did he get the internship or not?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's give Annia a round of applause for finally updating after a damn lifetime.
> 
> QOTC: Did you like this chapter?
> 
> Comment #zaddytorethatassup if you liked the smut


End file.
